Ode to Firewhiskey
by 4 the killer
Summary: Hermione wakes up in someone else's bed to find that she slepted with her ex-boyfriend after getting drunk, but why doesn't she remember their relationship? plus it doesn't help that hes her bosses, that's she in love with, new assistant...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"_How about we go back to my place?" a silky voice whispered in her ears sending a delicious chill down her spine._

_Giggling like a school girl, Hermione slid off the stool with as much dignity as she could muster and almost immediately after hitting the ground did she fall over into a pair of strong, very familiar arms._

_Bursting into another fit of high-pitched giggles, Hermione leaned in towards his ear and nipped at his ear. Growling softly he took this as a yes. He securely placed his arm tightly around her waist and cautiously walked to a near by ally.

* * *

_

I woke to the smells of a homemade, just-like-mother-used-to-make-it breakfast and a slow smile graced her lips. Getting up slowly I was welcomed by a humungous pounding headache that made me grimace, that's when I noticed that something was off.

First of all: where the hell was I? After all I just innocently thought I was at my home, and the smell was coming from my mother cooking up the special Sunday Storm Breakfast. But I then noticed that the walls was a color of dark forest green with gold crown mouldings. My room was a nice simple color of orange!

Second of all: I noticed that the lacy black bra I decided to wear to make me feel more "_like a wooommmaaann" _(A/N lol sorry I thought that was funny but my friend though it was weird, please don't think I'm weird!) was hanging off the bedroom doorknob, that's when I realized that I was stark naked under the covers! Which by the way were very soft and thick, remind me to ask where the owner got them….

Third of all: I still had that brutal headache dancing around my freaking skull!

I blindly fell off the bed with a loud thump and grabbed a random item of clothing: an oversized button down Oxford shirt.

Pulling it over my head I noticed (A/N: wow she notices a lot of things doesn't she lol) a steaming black cup of what looked like a hangover potion. How did I know it was a hangover potion you ask? Studying about it of course! I snatched the mug up and chugged the slimy liquid down, which fortunately provided instant relief.

"Oh are you awake? I thought I heard something just a moment ago." I whipped around, my stomach dropping in fear at the sight before me. "I see you are wearing my shirt, you know you didn't seem to like that shirt last night when you ripped it off me."

"Oh shut up Malfoy." I calmly stated. I then proceeded to stomp past Malfoy who just happened to be standing at the door. I glared at him with my super awesome ice stare that works wonders. "Move."

Malfoy frowned at me before he lowered his head and gently pecked my lips. "You don't have to be so grumpy Hermione. Oh and by the way I made you breakfast but I cant eat it with you because I've been called into work…and on my day off too."

I watched in complete and total shock as Malfoy smiled at me lovingly before he disappeared into thin air as he apparated away.

_What the fuck was that all about? _I thought, _what the hell happened last night? Okay so I pretty much know what happened, but still!_

Why the hell did I have to have sex with Malfoy? Why couldn't I be able to sleep with someone I **liked**? Why couldn't I be able to handle a simple night out with Ginny, Luna and Cho.

"Stupid bloody Malfoy. I AM NEVER DRINKING ANOTHER DROP OF ALCHOL AGAIN!" I screamed before I promptly took a swig from a bottle of fire whisky….

Laughing at my own stupidity I shuddered at the thought of Malfoy and I humping like rabid animal on the oversized king bed that occupied most of the shockingly small room.

Luckily I spotted my wand lying helplessly on the foot of the closet door and grabbed it, wondering how it ended there in the first place. With a simple flick of my wand all my clothes flew into my open awaiting arms, unfortunately most of my damn clothes came zooming in outside and through the door towards me rather then coming to me from just that one room.

I hurriedly removed Malfoy's shirt and pulled on the tiny set of lacy underwear and bra and then pulled over my head the modest little number I wore yesterday. All it was, was a simple black no sleeve dress that has a elegant v-shaped neck line with thick straps that criss-cross around the back to kind of look like a corset top. The dress was long enough to reach right above her knees.

No offence to my friends but I was at least covered more then they were, actually they kind of looked like hookers and if it wasn't the fact that they had found Harry, Neville and Seamus there at the club they probable be mistaken for some.

As I stumbled out of the room I tripped over … a broom? Okay that's just weird, but then I fell over the couch? What the hell? I just freaking walked out the door how can I fall over a bloody couch?

Then I noticed that the couch can move and was currently groping my ass. Yah Malfoy was defiantly one weird fellow. I mean a GROPING COUCH? I rest my case.

With a growling stomach, I grudgingly set forward towards the smell of food and scarffed down the plate of hash browns, eggs, and sausages. Washing it down with a cool glass of orange juice before I noticed something else.

And that something made I scream so loud that Cleopatra awoke from her peaceful slumber.

**Cliffy!!! I love them, well not really I hate them but oh well! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW FOLKS!!!**

**Also: ****disclaimer:**** I do not own anything but the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling. (did I spell her name right???)**

**I will try to update soon and with more words so YOU can be more satisfied. (damn motivation speakers…)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"_Well well well, look at what we got here." a smooth voice delivered. Breathing down her neck made Hermione quiver in excitement._

"_Well hello, fancy meeting you here Mr. Anderson." Hermione purred lowering her lashing in what she hoped was a sexy stare._

_Her boss Mr. Anderson was still wearing the same suit as he did during work but man did he still look smoking hot!!! Hermione practically was drooling at him with her mouth hanging open._

"_Oh and by the way Ms. Granger, have you met my new assistant Mr. Malfoy?" said Mr. Anderson patting a tall, blonde man on the shoulder. "To celebrate how 'bout we have a round of drinks eh?" Mr. Anderson happily looked from Hermione's face to the gloomy face of Malfoy's before he ordered shot glasses of fire whiskey.

* * *

_

What the fuck! Holy shit, okay just calm down everything will be fine…I hope…

"Mr. Malfoy pleasure to see you here so early in the morning." I stammered in shock as I cowered in the icy stare the older man was giving me. Man can this man get any colder? Okay no need to be scared, its okay. I think.

"Ms. Granger, it is mid-afternoon." Mr. Malfoy calmly stated. He continued to scavenge the apartment in mild interest before his ice grey eyes settled onto me once more. "Ms. Granger, I pardon for rudely interrupting, but perhaps I may ask where my son is? It should be his day off work today."

"Oh, um, well he suddenly got called into work so yah, he's not here." I could feel the beads of sweat coming down my forehead when his eyes penetrated mine. What should I do? Think think THINK! Drats I got nothing…and I'm _supposed _to be the smartest witch in my time.

"Oh, I see. Well then I think I will ridden you of my presence and take my leave," Mr. Malfoy, being the _gentleman_ that he is, gracefully swung around on his heels to begin walking away. "By the way Ms. Granger, may I inquire why you are currently in my son's apartment clearing wearing an _evening _dress?" I could feel his eyes surveying me in renewed interest, what do I say, what do I do?

"Um, oh, I came for a visit and was just about to attend a simple dinner later on so I came here wanting to know what Draco's opinion of my dress was before I went, you know its going to have my boss there and I was hoping to make a good impression before I went so I could, you know, impress them enough for a promotion?" He better believe that, I don't want to die, I have my whole life ahead of me! I'm going to become a successful international Ministry worker and marry Mr. Anderson and have 3 kids: Maiya and Dimitrius along with little baby Aiden. I defiantly have a lot to live for… and yes I am in love with my boss. And no its not creepy that I have our whole lives planned out and that I keep a small picture of him in the top right corner, locked in a metal box in the middle drawer of my desk. Which reminds me: what the hell did I do with those keys…

That's when it hit me square in the face. Draco is Mr. Anderson's new assistant, and he doesn't know my passionate love for my boss. What if he spills the beans and tells Mr. Anderson that I had a one night stand with him? That could ruin my chances with Mr. Anderson! Okay so I never _really_ had any chances with him in the first place, which lead to the realization that Mr. Anderson would never notice me, which lead the actions of a certain red-head to promptly drag me out last night only to see that so called boss of mine at a bar getting hammered…great huh? Defiantly not one of my better days.

"-I had no idea." The low voice of Mr. Malfoy dragged me back to the present. He was staring at me again. Now I see why he became a death eater, his _looks_ could kill. Seriously I felt like dying, like jumping off the London Clock Tower (A/N is that right? I live in Canada so I'm not sure if that's what its called.) or stabbing my self with that oddly nice looking knife… OMG I've gone crazy!

"Um, pardon?" I squeaked in fear as I tried to reach my happy place, unfortunately my happy place had a door with a sign "sorry we are not open, please come back later", what a bunch of jerks!

Glaring at me Mr. Malfoy began to repeat what he said. "I said that you and my son were close acquaintances. I had no idea."

"Oh, yah me and Draco heh heh, you know after working together we have became quite close, yah." Okay even if someone else told me that **I** wouldn't believe it.

Unfortunately I don't think he bought it either because he raised a eyebrow at me suspiciously.

"Really I didn't know that people can become so close over 1 work day to be able to get their opinions on their choice of clothing that has the appearance of being used and _discarded_."

Oh shit!

"Well now I really must be going, it was a pleasure talking with you Ms. Granger and I am sure to see you in the future." And with that the older Malfoy disapparated away.

What does that mean? _That he will surely see me in the future_? My life just keeps on getting weirder and weirder by the second. I plopped my head down on the surface of the marble kitchen countertop before I decided that I needed to pull it all together and get home to think things through.

Then I will somehow get Draco into the storage room, tie him up and question. Complete with a top hat and old school 50's suits so I can be like those black and white films. I wonder how I should do my hair…

**Hello everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, although I was hoping for more so I make a deal with you: when I reach 10 reviews (and yes that includes the ones I have already gotten) I will post the next chapter. BUT I must warn you that I have tons of exams coming up so it may not be the fastest posting but I promise to update at least once a week.**

**SO REMEMBER: read and review, comment on whether its fantastically awesome, mediocre, or just plain bad. **

**And I am also sorry that this chapter isn't as funny as I wished it was. Soooooooooo yah, read and the comment before this AND DO IT. Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 **_

"_Hermione I think that you had enough alcohol." A pair of deep sea green eyes curiously probed into her making her squirm slightly._

"_Harry its fine!" giggle a very intoxicated Hermione, "Don't be such a worry wart--hiccup-- all I had was a bottle of fire whisky."_

"_Yah a full litre bottle that you WERE supposed to SHARE 'Mione!!! How could you keep it all for yourself?" slurred a awkwardly slumped Ginny as she tried leaning over Harry's lap to speak to her. "Who gives a rats ass that your one and only possible soul mate, Mr. Anderson is macking on a very sexy chick-- HARRY STOP STARING AT HER!!!"

* * *

_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Why was the first thing that I do when I pop back into my beloved apartment was to scream you ask? Why is it because of insanity? Perhaps the urge to just let it all out and scream to make myself problems disappear only to have them haunt me once more the second I stop? Or maybe it was the fact that there was a girl with fiery red hair sitting at her blue lazy couch sofa, happily sipping tea from her best china.

"My goodness Ginny you scared me!" I said placing a hand over my rapidly beating heart. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Well I came to tell you that my night was fantastic, 3 times…." I rolled my eyes, I really didn't want to know what she did at night, probably something that requires a whip….

Then Ginny carefully set down her cup and smirked wickedly at her. "How your night go?"

I paled at the question, why must she torture me so? What have I ever done to her? Besides the time I slipped a toad down her shirt near the Great Lake at Hogwarts so that she fell in… hahahahaha man I can still remember her shocked and disgusted face! Oh that was priceless, good old Fred and George. I wonder what new items they have now I think I can remember a singing potion that made the victim sing anything anywhere…

"You can tell me you know. I saw you leave with Draco last night." Gulping I sat down and breathed in a huge breath…and then kept it there…pass out pass out pass out, oh come on you stupid body!

"Hermione! Tell. Me. This. Instant. What happened? Did you guys _play with each other_?" Ginny giggled after she leaned into Hermione's ear to whisper the last part making Hermione's face blaze into a crimson red.

"Well actually…you see…well…um…" I stammered, I mean what the hell do I say first? That I can only remember bits and pieces of what happened last night and that I woke up to a Malfoy who was weird and made her breakfast.

"Spill girl, man you take to long-- oh my goodness he was that bad?" Ginny's eyes comically widened in shock followed by a fit of burst laughter. "Really--but--but--he's **supposed** to be the "sex god"!"

"No no, I'm sure he was wonderful-" I started quickly.

"Wait, what do you mean that your _sure_? Hermione do you remember what happened last night?"

Staring at the ground I nodded my head like a little school girl. "I honestly don't know what the hell happened last night! I woke up this morning in someone else's be got up only to be met with a kind Malfoy who made me breakfast then proceeded to be interrogated by his father!"

"Really?" I looked at Ginny who had her thinking face on, more like the constipated face on. Don't get me wrong, I love her, but she should NEVER make that face in public…EVER!

"Hey Hermione do you remember the time you worked at the Department Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures." Ginny a odd glint in her eyes making her slightly resemble Dumbledore for her eyes where filled with the power of knowledge. (A/N: does that sound cheesy to you as it did to me?)

"Ginny you know I don't. Why? And what does it have to do with Malfoy anyway?" I asked. All I can remember from working there before moving to Department of Medical Information and Records, was the incident.

"Just popped into my head, I haven't asked you that in a while now, just wondering if something new came up. You will tell me first thing if something, anything at all came up right." She rambled, waving her hands like a crazed maniac. Although she might just be one, you should see how she acts just to use the bathroom…for just a minute my ass! I never had to hold in a pee for that long in my life, plus I had to keep my cool in front of a dishevelled Ron who was at the time dazed in confusion as to being thrown out gracefully, with toothbrush still in tact.

I sat there confused at the sudden change in Ginny's behaviour. "Yes of course I will tell you, Ginny you know I would."

"Good now back to the most important question: Do you at least remember how Draco looked naked? Was he as hot as Pansy says?" Ginny leaned in towards me and clasped my hand. It gave me the sense of déjà vu because once again she was awkwardly draped over, this time it was over my legs. Great, just what I wanted, thank you Santa, you big fat jerk….

At the sound of Pansy's name my mind instantly went to the time I found Ron and Pansy making out like rabid animals in a empty classroom at Hogwarts. Never again did I slip out at night alone to study…you know that might become a good story to scare my grandkids with…he he he…the horror of teenagers getting it on…WITHOUT a condom….

"Honestly I don't remember the part where Draco and I actually _did_ it. I remember most parts leading up to it but not the part after we left."

"Oh man that sucks! And here I am trying to be a good friend and get information on you since this NEVER happened before. You can such a prude sometimes. I mean it's a wonder why Draco wanted to shag you in the first place! There is probably a sign down there saying: sorry no assess. Pass required." Ginny slightly ranted, all the while a smile forming on her lips.

"GINNY!" I laughed throwing my super soft blue and black double toned pillow right in the middle of her face.

Laughing Ginny smiled at me. "Its okay that you don't remember." For some reason I got the feeling that she wasn't talking about last night.

**Bonjour, hola, and salutations everyone! **

**How did you like this new chapter? POST YOUR REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**I decided to update sooner, well okay its not sooner, couple more days and it'll have been a week! But I wanted to update even though THERE ARE A LACK OF PRECIOUS REVIEWS! I know that I made a deal stating that I will only update if there are ten reviews, but I got bored and decided to write and update sooner. **

**My offer/deal still stands though. So ten reviews and the next chapter could be yours! (for only $2.99, not included with shipping and handling, no refunds or exchanges.)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"_Dracoooooo, come dance with me! Stop standing there looking so damn sexy and shake that fine ass of yours!" giggled Hermione an odd twinkle greeting her eyes as she grasped a very strong hold on Draco's arm._

_Arching a perfect blond eyebrow he silently obliged. She wasn't that drunk so why was she making __**him**__ dance with her out of all people…why him? _

_Oh he knew why: Mr. Anderson, currently grinding against a gorgeous ginger in green. He knew that she wanted him, he knew that she wanted to make him jealous. Just why him? He wasn't that much of a threat to his new boss, in fact his new boss liked him._

_So why? Does she still hate him? Is her goal tonight to ruin his life? __**WHY**__?

* * *

_

Draco opened the door to his apartment knowing exactly where Hermione would be. Sighing he sunk down into the leather couch, he didn't have time to take the hangover potion he made earlier. As his new friend stormed through his head he somehow fell into a dreamless sleep.

I paced around my bedroom desperately. After Ginny left, getting all the "dirty" details, she reminded me to take a pregnancy test!

What if I am pregnant? I cant be pregnant with a pale, blonde freak of an excuse of a wizard that would probably rather stick his head up an elephants butt then commit to a serious relationship!

But the baby would be rather cute. I can just picture those beautiful grey eyes and soft baby fine brown hair of a adorable baby girl or boy.

But its MALFOY! He's a prick! He thinks that he is seriously God's gift to women. HAH!….well maybe…you cant get me wrong though…admit it you guys probably think that he has the most gorgeous ass and sexy body…

Excuse me while I drool in the corner.

Then I thought popped into my head, seriously though it POPPED into my head. It hurts when it does that…okay I should have that checked…tomorrow, even though I told myself that last week when something popped into my head…I just don't like doctors playing around! Especially the interns. God I hate those devils….

Where was I? Oh right the thought!

What about Mr. Anderson? He was there! Oh my god, I even tried to make him jealous by using that albino wizard, EW…okay HOT albino wizard but I am never admitting that out loud!

You know what?! I'm not going to think about it!

LALALALALA, I cant hear you, LALALALALA nothing happened last night…LALALALALA…I wonder if Mr. Anderson went home with that red-head slut?

He better not! She was soooo not good enough for him! I AM good enough for him! Oh why cant he see that? And no I'm not being obsessive! Don't think of me as crazy!…okay maybe I am, but just a little…!

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK!"

Huh? Oh my god, who was that?! I'm not scared, I'm nervous but not scared…THAT's why I'm shaking okay! Due to my damn nerves NOT because I'm scared…of something…that could kill me…being down there…hmm probably near the kitchen…man am I hungry!…I think there should be that left over Chinese from Thursday! After all its only Saturday, its still good…mmmmmm foooooodd. Oh gross I just drooled on my self! Don't tell okay!

"OW stupid cat and its stupid scratching post! HERMIONE ARE YOU HO- OWWW!!! MY KNEE!!!" OH! I recognized that voice! Hehehe its just Ron. I ran down the stairs happily and into the kitchen where currently Mr. Fuzzy Whiskers the 3rd was happily chewing on Ron's brand new, name brand Armani jeans!

You know sometimes I seriously wonder if that cat's a dog. Have you ever heard of a CAT chewing articles of clothing? No. Dogs? Of course. So naturally I stand there pondering the question like it could be the answer to a scientific breakthrough where we all could live until we CHOSE to die! And since I discovered it, **I **will the ruler of Earth. HAHAHAHA BOW BEFORE ME PUNY HUMANS!

"Hermione! Hermione! HERMIONE! A LITTLE HELP HERE?!" Ron called desperately trying to scamper away from the deadly animal in fear. Seriously he stared at it like he would to a spider! Eh, I almost forgot about him…ALMOST….

"Ron are you okay?" I pulled him up and stared at his leg to make sure there was no serious damage.

"Yah, yah I'm fine." Ron muttered, dusting himself off and slightly grimacing as he slowly made his way to the island.

"What are you doing here Ron? Aren't you supposed to be meeting Pansy at the Hall to make sure everything's okay for your wedding?"

"Yah but she's going to meet her cousin right now and they wanted some "girl time" so I had to leave and then meet up with them in 1 hour. Since everyone else was busy I thought, wow I haven't seen Hermione in a while so I decided to _pop_ by, its just I didn't know that I would fall right into that damn vase by your door THEN blindly ram into a scratching post! I came in here to get some ice then **BAM** I slipped and your _cat_ starting munching on me." Ron explained eyeing the cat in dismay.

"Oh Ron that's so sweet of you to come over!" What? I love Mr. Fuzzy Whiskers the 3rd! He was Crookshanks best friend! I cant let him get into trouble, no matter how much he likes eating people….

"Oh, hey I heard that Draco is working at you work now, as Mr. Whats-His-Face's assistant. You know I heard that the only reason Draco's here is because the "people" upstairs deem your boss unfit and not a good example for the company, so Draco is here because he might _replace_ him."

"WHAT!"

**hello hello! I know that I haven't uploaded in a loooong while! its just I have 2 projects due in english tomorrow. one is a visual summary of act III in othello and the other is a comparison essay draft. so im a little stressed out.**

**but never fear I will (hopefully) update a couple more chappies by the weekend. so look forward to it and please please PLEASE read and review this chapter.**

**I need people's feedback! cause I honestly don't know where im going with this story in terms of the body of the story, weirdly I have the ending and beginning but no middle so yah read and review THANKS GUYS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

_Hermione glared at the ginger girl that was talking up Mr. Anderson in complete fury. Who does she think she is? She cant just go up to some rand__om hot man and flirt like a slut like that!_

_Sighing in defeat Hermione turned to Draco who was sulking in the corner nursing fire whiskey on the rocks. _

"_Why are you here Malfoy?" growled Hermione after gulping down some vodka shots. "What purpose do you have for being here?"_

_Draco looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes making her squirm slightly. Sighing he lowered his gaze and slumped his shoulders. _

"_Who knows." Draco slurred after a slight pause._

_A thought popped into her head, Malfoy's hot, there was no shortage of evidence there, and could just possibly make her boss jealous! After all her boss did think she was hot…right? Well anyways the plan was perfect__!

* * *

_

"Wait so your saying that Malfoy might become my boss? That cant happen! If someone was to become the new boss it should be me!" I screamed in outrage, this could not be happening, I work waaay harder then that, that, that…ugh ferret! And what is he doing working anyways? Isn't he one of the wealthiest men around?

As if reading her mind Ron replied, "Well now don't get ahead of your self, its just a rumour! I mean sure I did hear it from Pansy who heard it from Pavarti, which actually makes me wonder, who knew that they were such good friends? Oh then Pavarti heard it from Lavender who's the receptionist of the friend who's the brother of the wife's cousin's girlfriend's best friend…."

"Ron your just like a girl! Man you gossip more then my mother after she found out our cousin Sherlane ran off with some puppeteer who turned out to be a drunken clown who sleep strips!"

"Sleep Strips?" Ron question, quirking an eyebrow and smirking slightly.

"Yah its like sleepwalking except he would strip…don't ask." I shook my head and slumped into the sofa next to Ron.

"Soooo, what else did you hear?" I asked, what I cant stop myself! Other people's horrible lives get me through mine! Is that so wrong?

"Well it turns out that some guys got drunk over at Aunt Luck's and ended up…."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------3

I woke up the next day feeling well rested. Smiling a turned on the radio to some crappy song from some wanna be pop-but-have-my-own-style artist and danced my way to the shower. I grabbed some toothpaste and a thought came to me…what would happen if I tried peeing crouching instead of sitting…. It'll be a mess…actually nah, I don't want to clean it….

Hm, that thought was random, random, random…HEY it echo's in my head! Cool! Hello, hello, hello….Wow…I'm not a loser….

"Ugh, I have to go to work today!" I quickly zoomed through breakfast and made my way to the fireplace, at the same time trying to put on my stilettos and eat toast at the same time. My jacket was still open and falling down one arm and my shirt was almost flashing my "dirty pillows". (A/N: for some who don't get it, it's a Carrie reference! Lol). My skirt still wasn't zipped up fully and my stockings had this HUGE tear in them.

By the time I got to work, my shirt was on appropriately, my jacket fashionably closed, my stockings gone (got to lazy to take out my wand lol) and my skirt zipped tight.

"Morning Miss Granger, Mr. Anderson would like to see you in his office right away, it sounds important!" A petit girl with a round face delivered the message to her, breathing quite heavily, gross her breath smells! Wait! Mr. Anderson wants to see me RIGHT NOW! Oh my god how does _my_ breath smell? Ew gross probably like the slightly burnt toast, plain, that I just had! Crap there's no time to find gum or a mint, I'll just have to go in there and talk as little as possible while trying to look seductive and flirty enough to make him ravish me! Hmmm now I sound like one of those trashy love-me-but-I-cant-because-of-some-odd-reason romance novels just by using the word ravish….

………Oh right! Mr. Anderson!!! Okay calm down, my hair is lovely and soft and not a birds nest? Check. My face has no pimples or scars? Check. I look smoking hot? SSSSS! Defiantly check! Will Mr. Anderson only be calling for me to confess his dying love to…wait who is that chick? And why is Mr. Anderson on one knee and placing a gold band on her wedding finger? And why is she damn crying? Weak Freak! (_hey that rhymes!_)

"Morning Hermione!" A cheery deep voice said from behind her. Jumping slightly at the attack, yes I think that coming up behind someone without them knowing is a _vile, disgusting_ ugly girl who is the same damn bitch from last night! I turned around to find Malfoy grinning from ear to ear at me. "I see you got here _just_ in time to see Mr. Anderson purpose to Lancy Jones, or should I say the future Mrs. Anderson."

My jaw slacked open for what felt like hours! Seriously I got some serious fly catching action. But I couldn't **believe** what just came out of Malfoy's mouth.

"Apparently they knew each other from school, just as long as we did! Yesterday was their, what was it now they're the same age as us so they're 24 and we met when we were 11? So that's 13 years! Like I was saying before yesterday was their anniversary of about 10 years of being together! Did you know that they only waited to get married so now was they could focus on their carries first! Aw isn't that romantic? Hermione? Hermione?! Where are you going Mr. Anderson wants to see you!" Draco called to me but I couldn't hear him, all I could do was keep running.

How could this happen? Well they were together before he even met me, but it still hurts. I sat in the bathroom, pulling up my legs so no one would know that I was in here, wrapping my arms around my legs in the process and laid my face into my arms, letting the tears spill out.

"Hermione?" It was the voice of the girl who gave her the message earlier. "I know your in here. Look I don't know why you are in here…well actually I have a pretty good idea but…Mr. Anderson is looking for you and well…Draco's worried so please come out?"

When I didn't answer, I heard the door open and her heels click-clacking her way out. Sighing I finally stopped crying, but that didn't mean that I was going to leave, oh no no no! I couldn't, not with everyone knowing now, or at least getting the jest of it.

That and the fact I looked and felt like shit. And I cant look like shit in front of _Lancy_. Seriously, what kind of name **was** that? Ew. That's all I'm saying: ew.

But I had to go out there. So I did, I got up and slowly made my way to the door, my hand resting on the doorknob before I realised something: why was _**Malfoy**_** worried**?

**Love is a simple thing! By Dan Balan, I love that song! I was listening to it while writing this story LOL.**

**Thank you all for all of your fantastic reviews! I think I now figured out where I'm going with this story! You probably all figured out the incident is: yes it is a …oh hold on my phone is ringing! Hello? What! Really?! WOW! I just won a million dollars! Well I'm outa here suckas! LOL.**

***NOTE IMPORTANT*: ONCE OR IF I GET 20 REVIEWS (THAT'S INCLUDING THE REVIEWS FROM B4 SO THAT MAKES 5 MORE) THEN I WILL POST 2 CHAPTERS! AND IT WILL BE GOOD!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

"_Hermione I love you." whispered her love, his breath tickling her ear and making her giggle slightly._

"_Mmmmm, me too." she replied back along with a snuggle and a quick peck on his soft lips. "How was work?"_

"_Busy just like normal, but its worth it to know that your waiting for me at the lifts before we head home. I would probably taken that glass pitcher and slit my throat if you weren't around." he sighed in content. This was the way it was supposed to be. Everything in pure bliss full peace._

"_Aw sweetie, that's so…sweet?" Laughing she moved enough so she would be able to look him into the eyes. "And please, don't get corny on me!"_

"_Hahahaha alright I admit it was a little." He pulled her back down into his arms and began kissing her neck. Loving the way she smelled like vanilla and roses.

* * *

_

I briskly walked through the grimy bathroom door, my head held up high and (hopefully) my confidence radiating off me in waves.

"Oh thank goodness you're here Ms. Granger! I have something very important to tell you so please come along with me to my office right away!" Mr. Anderson materialized in front of me making me jump. Thanks…I cried, I looked like a train wreck…okay so a train wreck looked better then me, and I embarrass my self YET again in front of my EX-crush.

Ya that's right! I don't like him anymore! He's he's he's…icky, NO worse then icky he's SUPER ICKY!!! (A/N: copyright Disney channel suite life on deck quote by baily).

Anyways I tried my best not to run to the nearest asylum and admit myself for life and walked timidly behind him…while drooling at his FINE ass! MAN that boys got junk in that trunk!

What I couldn't help it! He may be and ex-crush BUT a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do! And that means drooling at some hot ass! Now excuse me but drooling actually does require my FULL attention…if you know what that means. Hehehehehehehe (is it creepy to laugh like that when admiring someone's backside?)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Anderson, first off I would like to say congratulations on becoming a one woman man." I squeaked trying to make it look like I was happy for when really all I really wanted to do was rip off his head for betraying me…okay so he didn't betray me but I'm angry!

FINE! I'll rip out _Lancy_'s organs and then grind them into his drink and make him drink it…ew I wonder how that would taste? Maybe if I added some chocolate and make it like that crushed drink they have at Godiva's! Mmmm, I would simply DIE for some of that chocolaty, smooth, rich chocolate! Wait didn't I say chocolate already? Well chocolate _is_ a girls best friend…besides the old worn out teddy bear lying in my closet planning revenge…stupid spell bouncing off the stupid wall….

"Um, Ms. Granger? Are you alright? You seem…well out of it today…compared to you usual overachiever self…." Mr. Anderson was waving a hand in front of her face, a worried look plastered on him face.

"What? Oh no I'm _fiiinnnee _just_ dandy!_" I sarcastically replied.

"Well," Mr. Anderson happily replied, "I would like to promote you from control and organization of medical records to being partners with Mr. Draco Malfoy of the Department of Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures for assessing diseases occurring in wizards due to being in contact with highly dangerous creatures!"

My mouth just slacked and hanged open, I swear it was broken or something because it just hung there and slightly swung around. Then a stupid bloody HUMUNGOUS fly zoomed into my mouth! Hmm tastes like chicken…. Did you know that no matter what everyone in the world has eaten bugs? Apparently they get grounded up during the process of being made, for example there should be tiny tiny bugs parts in flour, not big enough for us to notice or taste though. The act and practice of eating bugs is called Entomology. Just thought you should know…its weird how the randomest things come in to my head when I go blank.

"What?" I didn't scream or cry or faint, all I did was go 'what' calmly but in the disbelieving tone.

"That's right MISS Granger. You will get the privilege of working with someone like me. Don't you feel lucky." Not a question, a statement. A freaking bloody statement!

"Shut up Malfoy I would rather get one of those diseases then be in contact with you!" Frowing Draco actually looked…amused?

"Interesting because I distinctly remember a certain someone _pleading_ me to _play_ with her, and as we all _know_ playing requires being in _contact _with each other." Laughing Draco came up to me and made me look into his eyes by grabbing a strong hold on my chin. Man he smelled good! I could just eat him up right-wait a minute, what am I doing! Ew ew ew! I would never want to do 'eat' him up! Okay so maybe I do if I poor chocolate syrup on his chest but I'm never going to mention that to him…but I wonder if I did would he take me up on the offer?

"Alright! Lets get started!" Mr. Anderson joyfully clapped his hands and began gathering papers on his and handing them over to me and Draco.

Shaking my head I pushed my self away from him and gave him a weird look. "What are you doing? Your weird you know that? Weird! Who holds someone's chin, makes them look into their eyes and say nothing? Nobody that's who!"

But unfortunately all Draco did was smirk and winked at me. "Baby don't be that way! Man you certainly changed from being desperately horny and humping me like crazy rabid dogs to a stuck up little bitch." He whispered from behind her as Mr. Anderson began instructing them on what their first assignment was going to be and when it'll start.

"Ugh! Where the fuck did the _worried_ Draco and the _loving_ Draco go huh?" I turned around and faced as I harsh whispered ready to slap him hard. Oddly though Draco was staring at me with a confused expression on his face. He didn't reply for a moment so rolling my eyes I started to turn around, but not before I heard what he had to say next.

"Hermione love he still right here."

**Hmm do I write to many cliff-hangers in this story? Oh well! **

**Don't worry I didn't forget that Draco's Mr. Anderson's new assistant, you should understand in the next chappie!**

**Lol right now I'm listening to Dum Tek Tek my Hadise… ah all of the love songs don't fit with the story…yet!**

**Don't worry about the cliff-hanger! Like I promised in the last chappie, if there was 20 reviews then I would post 2 more chapters so get ready for the next one!**

**BUT NOT BEFORE CLICKING THE BUTTON BELOW AND WRITING A REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

"_Will you marry me? Hehe right you already said yes." _

_She could feel the strong stare of someone on her face, absorbing her and committing it to memory._

"_Please wake up! Please? Oh god, I cant lose you, not now!" A door creaked open and she could hear footsteps walking towards her._

"_Draco? What are you doing here?" Someone asked.

* * *

_

I stared at him oddly before shaking my head and turning around and paying attention to the assignment.

"Um Mr. Anderson? I have a question to ask about the assignment?" I quickly asked so Malfoy wouldn't get a word, but unfortunately I could he him snicker.

"Just like typical Granger to ask questions like she would go crazy if she didn't." Whispered Malfoy behind me. So me and my gorgeous strong arm that strengthened from the constant love and attention it got from dumbbells elbowed him in the ribs. Satisfied with the loud grunt I received I returned my attention back to a worried Mr. Anderson.

"Is he going to be alright?" Mr. Anderson asked pointing to a very red faced Draco who was currently trying to keep his dignity and stand calmly even though the pain should have subsided to a dull throb by now.

"Weakling, cant even take a hit by a girl." I snickered loud enough for Draco to hear me. "What I wanted to know Mr. Anderson was how long this project was going to take."

"Well Miss Granger since this your first assignment, I didn't want to stress you out and get you into the feel of working since everything will be fairly new! Of course Mr. Malfoy has recently become my new assistant but he's fairly new also and since most of our department socializes with Mr. Malfoy's old department he knows how everything works and that's why he's your partner. So to answer your question this project will take you 3 days and a regular project will take 1 week."

Nodding and taking notes throughout the rest of the explanation we were ready to finally start the project. I was in charge so Mr. Anderson will see my leadership qualities and Draco would show how strong he would be at his new job. A freaking trial run/test. And just right after I found out I got promoted! Oh my god! I didn't even study! I'm going to fail!!!

"Your not going to fail Hermione!" As if reading her mind.

"Oh shut up Malfoy!" I screeched behind my shoulder and smirked when I got no response, then I bumped into a freaking post…where the fuck did that even come from!

"Smooth Hermione real smooth! And your comeback? Yah I'm _reeeaaalll_ hurt, seriously it was such a good comeback that I think I'm going to go home and cry." Draco seethed back mockingly. "Of course if you want to comfort me…."

"Ew! Ew ew ew! Like I would ever want to even comfort you, ever!" I turned around and gave him the iciest stare that I could muster. Its so cold that ice freezes over…AGAIN!

Smirking Draco inched closer to me slowly. "Oh? Well you sure did a _fantastic_ job of _comforting me_ before, in fact that's why I want you, because you made me feel real good _Hermione._" Draco sexily slurred my name around his tongue like candy. I wont lie, it was turning me on and, not to brag or anything, but I can make men fall at me begging for some loving if you catch my drift.

Blushing at his comment and his secretive smile, which I'm sure is directed to the post-like shape red bruise that was happily absorbing my face. He continued to inch closer to my face and carefully blew some stray hairs out of my face. Man he was so freaking close that I could smell her cologne. I wonder what it was, well whatever it was it was making me wish I could take his clothes and be like one of those psycho's who smell random men's clothing…were the hell do I come up with this stuff? And in the middle of what could be a make out session! Seriously I wonder about myself…wait make out! Shit I don't want to make out with Malfoy! Even if he is a superb kisser! Why should I give in to my temptations and kiss with a freak like him.

Sighing I pushed Draco out of my way, even though he wasn't that close to me…actually I had to take a few steps in his direction and then push him away so he really wasn't in my way…I just like the drama, like in of those romance novels. walked to my desk and sat down, rubbing my eyes in the process.

"Tired Granger?" Draco came around my desk and sat on the corner flashing his pearly whites. Although the slight tent that showed from his pants showed that that wasn't the only thing he wanted to flash.

Gross he's a freaking pervert! Probably going to become some rapist, with men instead though…hmm Draco and another smexy man making out with slight tongue. Do not drool, do not drool do not dro-- hey isn't this usually some mans fantasy instead with 2 Lesbos? Oh my god! If Draco and I were in a relationship, which we aren't (although I might try to convince him to become friends with benefits…what? I just want to find out if he really is good in the sac like Ginny says!), I would be the "man" in the relationship! Lord knows that I cant cook and when I tried doing the laundry…well lets just say that neither muggle nor magic agrees with me when it comes to household chores….

"Okay lets get started. Mr. Anderson gave us some documents regarding the "Horn Incident" regarding some man with a centaur's horn in their rib cage area. Wait I didn't know that centaurs had horns." I began sorting furiously through the mess that was my desk, pushing Draco's ass a little by accident…okay so it was purpose but I just **had** to touch that gorgeous mouth watering ass!

"Some of them do but not all." Huh? Of right, even though that ass was smoking, it was still attached to a really disgusting git. Draco stepped behind my small office chair and wrapped his arms around me to grab some documents.

"You know you could've went around the desk to the appropriate spot and grab them there." I snapped up at him and found a smiling Draco staring back at me, no smirking, no laughter just a simple smile.

"I like it better this way." He whispered as he slowly bought his head lower and soon was just inches away from my face. Crap he was going to kiss me! Does my breath smell? I hope not…man those lips! Shit I just want to lick them or something! They are as red as lollipops and a girl does need her second subsisted for chocolate: candy!

So I did it, I gave into my temptations, and in the first day of officially working with him I kissed him, hard. Moaning Draco lifted me up and pressed my to the side of my desk.

"Miss Granger! That kind of behaviour is unacceptable here!" We quickly split apart from each other with a pop to find a baffled Mr. Anderson…okay no that really didn't happen! I was just day dreaming hehehe don't hate me!

What really happened was well boring, and a little odd. Everything was true until Draco and I kissed but he did wrap his arms around mine and said what he said. Of course I needed to really work if I was, oh excuse me, we were going to get the project done in time, but if my daydream did continue Mr. Anderson would've came in a confessed that he loved me and not Lancy…ah I could just live in that dream forever!

But now that I think about it, having Draco pretend that we were really into each other might make Mr. Anderson jealous. I could just see the wheels turning in my head right now. COMENCE EVIL LAUGHTER COMBINED WITH EVIL AFTER SMIRK AND FINGERS TOUCHING, SPREAD APART AND MOVING 1 AT A TIME IN SYNC! MUAHAHAHAHA!

**Well I am sooo glad that I got 20 reviews. I must admit that I am jealous of those story's which have like 12 chappies and get over 100 reviews….I NEED FEEDBACK PEOPLE! HELP A SISTA OUT!**

**And thany you Curtain Falls see I **_**told**_** you to read it AND I was going to ask you what you thought today but I forgot…**

**Until next time everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

"_I cant believe that your getting married to someone else!" he screamed at her, furious and hurt. His throat slightly aching from his constant yelling._

"_Well, believe it! I don't want to be with you anymore! It was a bad idea in the first place, mixing business with pleasure." she screamed back, tears threatening to fall._

"_How can you say that Hermione? After all that we've been through?" he looked at her sadly, her emotions reflected in his eyes._

"_I have to get to work early tomorrow. I may possibly be on the verge of a breakthrough, all I need to do is complete the last part of the potion so…I have to leave. I'm sorry but I just don't love you the way that I used too. I've changed." she quietly stepped back and opened their apartment door before stepping out for the last time.

* * *

_

"_Draacccoooo_! Where are you?" I purred, I mean sexy office girls purring should be a turn on right…RIGHT?!

"Right here. What do you want my love?" Draco smirked my way in what he thought was sexy. Ew in fact I think I'm going to visit that nice plant over there and give it a nice big present curtsy of my stomach.

Suppressing that urge I smiled and snaked my arms around Draco's neck. "I want me some of you." I whispered in his ear, corny I know but I wasn't one of those types of girls who flirt constantly when I was younger, oh noooooo I was the one sitting alone in the library at 2 in the morning finishing my potions essay while everyone else partied the night away. Yeah my life sucked.

"Oh, and what pray tell brought this sudden change on?" Draco happily, a little to happily may I say, as he wrapped his arms down my back and pulled me closer.

"Well since we have to work together I thought that at least we get along. I'm sure that if we mix a little business with pleasure…." At that moment I felt Draco stiffen slightly.

"W-w-what? No no we cant Hermione. I I mean to say, that its not a good idea…at all." Draco stammered and slowly began to pull away. Apparently I drew the line at my last comment. Stupid invisible line always getting in my damn way like the time I _really _wanted that last piece of chocolate cake at Ginny's birthday party but I couldn't because I was on a diet. Which I should start going back on. What? I only took a break from it! Sure I only did 3 days but its just a small break…that lasted 3 months….

"Draco, honey what's the matter? Don't you want to be with me? I mean your always hitting on me, I thought that you liked me…." Okay, bring on the waterworks! Pouting lips, eyebrows crinkled, cue in the sniffing.

"Its not that! Of course I want to be with you! I would give anything to be with you but maybe we should wait until this project is over before we get into anything." Assured Draco, his hands held up, palm facing towards me in mock surrender.

"Draco, if you give anything to be with me then why not now?" I asked, all the while inching forward seductively, and let me tell you that moving forward like this and trying to convince someone at the same time isn't the most easiest of tasks. In fact it was freaking brutal. Man my feat hurt! Great I'm going to end with huge disgusting blisters and then I'll be known as the creepy lady with huge blister-feet!

"I have my reasons Hermione, now lets just get started on this project huh? I got all the necessary documents right here." Instantly Draco moved towards his desk and began pulling out files and loose pieces of paper. I crept up behind him and slowly moved my arms up his back and around his neck in a loose hold.

"Um, Hermione? I thought that I made it clear that this is a bad idea?" Draco whispered, grabbing onto my hands to pull them away.

"Oh come on Draco. Live a little." I smirked, knowing that I had him in my control…man I really want to do that evil witches laugh. Instead I proceeded to bite his ear making him shiver. Hehehehe perfect.

"MISS GRANGER!!!" A loud voice calling me made me jump away from Draco's sexy body in slight fright. "Oh there you are! I was just wondering how the project was coming along. Is everything alright? The work load not too much is it?"

Finally part of my dream has come true. Now if only the rest of it will come true too. For you see, there standing before me was the man of my dreams, no not Shia La Beouf although that would be awesome, but the second best thing: my boss Mr. Anderson looking concerned for me and me only! I tried not to squeal, seriously I really tried…hard!

"Oh and Mr. Malfoy are you alright? Your face is a little red…I hope that Miss Granger here hasn't given you any grief! If you need anything Draco, may I call you Draco? You just come find me and I'll do anything to make you feel welcome here. Okay?" Great, scratch that last thought because Mr. Anderson seemed to be more concerned with _Draco_ then he was with me! I swear if he wasn't going to get married then I would have thought that he rolls the _other_ way if you catch my drift. Although that would explain a lot….

Smiling at Draco, then at me making me _melt_, then back at Draco, Mr. Anderson left, closing the door softly behind him.

I looked at Draco and smiled warmly at him to be rewarded with a tentative smile in return. Glancing at my watch told me that it was quarter to 1 so that means its lunch time! Good because I am starving! Seriously I'm so hungry that I could eat a horse…or two. I'll continue my diet tomorrow.

"_Drrraaccooooo_! Lunch…?" I leaned over the desk in the spot that Draco was in before he ran around it when Mr. Anderson came by.

"Um, sure why not?" Draco said, slouching slightly in relief. "I am hungry after all."

"Good because _my_ place is not too far from here. Convenient isn't it?" I smirked as I watched Draco's face turn from relief to horror at the mere thought of going to my apartment. Was I that disgusting? Please I shower with rose scented body soap, I use lavender body lotion infused with the hint of mint chocolate AND wear Chanel no 5. Plus I've been told that I'm not that hard to look at either, so what's the damn freaking deal with him! "I made this _amazing_ casserole last night, and unfortunately I made a _little_ too much, I'm sure you'll love it once you've tried it."

Laughing gleefully I grabbed Draco my his tie and pulled him out the doors all the while snorting slightly as his gaping mouth.

**Hello hello! Man when I was writing this I was listening to K'naan's song: Bang Bang. Lol I love that song, its not relevant but I love that song!**

**Btw……………………I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!!! But I have exams and being lazy I enjoyed my freedom forgetting about the computer and hanging with my new friend: the satellite! Ah all those movies….**

**I decided to update today when I came on here to study for my English Prov tomorrow and remembered that I haven't uploaded so that is what I did: upload lol, but I'm sure that you all got that!**

**AND REMEMBER READ AND REVIEW! 3 **


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

"_Now Hermione, when we say 'play nice' we mean PLAY NICE! That means no fighting, swearing, glaring, un-cooperation etcetera understood?" Hermione's new boss stared at her hard, obviously she was under a large amounts of stress other wise she wouldn't look so, so…terrible…._

"_Of course Mrs. Frigg I promise not to cause any trouble and I am sure that Mr. Malfoy and I will be on good terms now, after all our little feud was in school YEARS ago. There is nothing you have to worry about." Hermione smiled proudly, sure that Mrs. Frigg believed her._

"_Good! Well then Hermione this is your new office that you will be sharing with Mr. Malfoy, we would have given you both separate offices but the cost to have things moved and new areas opened was a tad too much for our budget. I hope you understand and have a pleasant first day. If you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask." Mrs. Frigg clapped her hands and opened the large oak doors in front of her before she cautiously walked away._

"_Well well well, hello Ms. _Granger_…."

* * *

_

"WELCOME TO MY HUMBLE ABODE!" I stepped inside my flat and twirled around with my hands in the air, proudly showing Draco the amazingly nice apartment that I lived in.

"Still looks the same…I need to go the bathroom I'll be right back." Draco responded before he swept himself away and down the hall.

"Second door-" I began, there were a lot of doors in my apartment and I didn't want him to "accidentally" walk into my room which was, unlike any where else in my apartment, was a complete and udder mess. Hey your bedroom is the one place where you can be yourself which, in my case, is super messy….

"To my left yeah I know…." I stared at him curiously, how did he know that it was too his left? And what did he mean that my place still looked the same? Draco has NEVER been in my apartment before, or has he…no never! I have lived here since I got out of Hogwarts and moved out of my parents house and I am positive that I've never invited him in here!

"How did you know…?" Unfortunately Draco had already opened the door of the bathroom and disappeared through it. Shaking my head I stumbled into the kitchen realising that I tripped over my own foot…its just like that time where I choked on my own spit at this really high end restaurant, except this time no one was around to see me or perform the Heimlich maneuver on me…. It was kind of odd that no matter how much that guy pounded my stomach that nothing came out but then again he didn't know that I never even took a bite out of my food yet….

I got the leftover 3 cheese and mushroom casserole out of the fridge and popped it into a oven safe dish, then I just popped it into the oven because I am too lazy to pre heat it before Draco came in.

"So what kind of casserole is it this time?" Draco asked casually before he sat down on one of the bar stools the surrounded the island table.

"What do you mean by this time? Any way its you favourite! Mushroom with 3 different cheeses!" Weird somehow I just knew that the casserole was his favourite.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_**You know you make a lot of casseroles Hermione." Draco laughed as he took a humongous bite out of his portion.**_

"_**Well its something that I am good at, well okay it's the only thing that I am good at in the food department." Hermione sat next to Draco, placing her hand over his knee. "I remembered that you love to eat different types of cheeses and your favourite food anywhere is mushrooms."**_

"_**It wonderful Hermione and it tastes great. I love it, but not as much as I loooovvveee--- me some fire whiskey!" Draco laughed once more before pulling a large glass bottle of shimmering orangey red liquid out of what seemed like thin air and poured then both a glass that also seemed to appear out of thin air. **_

_**Hermione slapped his arms playfully before she leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, whispering: "I love you too."**_

_**End flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Hermione, HERMIONE! Are you alright? Here let me get you some water." Draco's voice slipped through her mind like melted ice cream.

I stared up at Draco's looming figure as he helped my get up, a glass of water with some ice cubes was hovering next to my ear looking like it was a moon bounce through the way it seemed to be excitedly "jumping" around. I bet that if that thing could talk it would be like: _"Drink me, drink me"_ until someone, mainly me, would scream at it and not drink it to see it bawl (since I don't think that glasses can cry…).

"Suddenly you just looked super dizzy and fainted! But before that you looked like you had this huge headache. Man did you make me worried love." I could feel Draco's strong arms holding me as I drank the water. Then I realised something, I had gotten a flashback right? But in that flashback I was being all "lovey-dovey" with him!

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed and pushed Draco aside causing him to stumble in shock. The empty glass shattered on the tiled floor. Casting reparo Draco looked up at me: "What happened? And don't give me bullshit answers Hermione."

Breathing heavily, I quickly sat down on the bar stool and opened my mouth to speak.

**And there you have it folks! I was gonna continue from here but I thought that this ending was better, plus it does score my some more interested readers…right? RIGHT? OH GOD WHERE IS THE LOVE MAN! WHEEERRREEE…….(soon gets checked into a mental institution). **

**Oh! And PS: I am sorry that this is a little shorter then the other chapters but I will try to make them longer……yeah. LOL HAPPY READING! 3**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

"_Ginny I think that I am in love! I cant stop thinking about him!" A tall blonde with amazing highlights, wearing a tight power-filled white suit, was standing next to her friend Ginny, gushing about the new "man" she had found and was currently explaining how he was the new man in her life, her new soul-mate._

"_Oh? Who is it this time Lancy? Is it someone that we know?" Ginny looked at her and smiled briefly before she turned back her attention to Lancy._

"_Yes I am sure that you know him! You and Hermione went to Hogwarts yes? Well then you defiantly know him! He's so courteous and such a gentleman, and I obviously cant forget how HOT he is!" Lancy giggled slightly, pausing for Ginny to signal for her to continue. Lancy always was such a drama queen._

"_WELL? Who is it already?" Ginny playfully slapped Lancy's arm._

"_Who else? It Draco Malfoy!" Hermione's head snapped in their direction. How could Lancy be in love with Draco? Draco and I have been together for a month now!

* * *

_

"Did we-were we-ever in a, a, a relationship?" I paused for Draco to answer, his face was contorted into a mixture of amusement and something that I couldn't put my finger onto.

Breathing a sigh of what seemed to be slightly of relief, Draco looked into my eyes and smiled. HOW could he smile at a time like this! This is serious! WHAT THE HELL! Damn smiling bastard….

"Actually we were in a relationship, and let me tell you, you were always _all_ over me…seriously you couldn't keep your hands off me!" Draco's smiled morphed into a smug smirk. "I would have been annoyed cause you were always on me at every moment if it wasn't the fact that you were _**so**_ good in some departments, if you know what I mean."

"SHUT UP! Shut up shut up shut up! Oh my god! I WOULD NEVER EVER be in any relationship with you!" I screamed back at him! How could I fall for a guy like that! What a freaking jerk! Plus the way he's acting it was probably _him_ being all over me trying to get some action. What a loser, ha!

"Oh? Then what about before hmm? You were using me to get to your _beloved_ Mr. Anderson weren't you not?" Draco grabbed my arm tightly and spun me around to face him. His face voided of emotion but his eyes burned me like fire.

"That-that was, um, well different?" I stammered, I felt like such a loser, cowering under his anger like this, but I didn't know what else to do. He had me there, I was using him.

"I'll do it." Draco released my arm. Wait…WHAT?

"Huh?" Oh yeah real smart Hermione. Nice.

"If you want to be with Mr. Anderson then fine I'll help you." Draco's voice rang loud and clear. "I know I am being selfish but this way at least I get to be with you, I can tell you know. That you don't have feelings for me anymore right now. Ginny and I thought that if you get any memories of us being in love with each other then your feelings will start to come back, and the best way to get them to come back is if we maybe be a couple again, even if its fake and even if it never comes back. It has been a long time, but I want you to know that I will always love you Hermione."

I stared at him in shock. What was happening! I just wanted to be with someone, mainly that someone being my incredibly hot boss. And how come he just changes emotions so fast like that? Its not we're in some sappy soap opera…or are we…? _(The theme words from Days of Our Lives plays softly in the background.)_

"The incident." I whispered, I must of lost my memory of my time with Draco when the potion exploded…I knew I shouldn't have added that bees wax…but I couldn't help it! It was the bees! They were calling me! Telling-no ordering me to put it in there…OMG I'm going crazy…!

"Actually right before the potion bombed on you, we actually broke-up. Funny though because if we didn't break-up we would have been gotten married a week later." Draco whispered and smiled at me sadly.

"That's right! I kind of remember that…I said that we shouldn't mix business with pleasure! Of course most things in that memory were super blurry, so I didn't or couldn't remember your face." I silently spoke to my self, trying to fit all those random bits and pieces of my memories together like a jigsaw puzzle. Also now that I think about it Draco's speech sounded _so_ corny. I couldn't help myself: I snorted and it was loud, I sounded like a pig hahahahahhaa, oh right there are people around me. Draco stared at me curiously as to why I was currently snorting like a hyena and rolling around on the ground, yet again I forgot that there are people around.

"Hermione? Honey?" Draco held out a hand towards me and pulled me up. I had no idea that he was so strong! My arm felt like it was being pulled right out of its socket! Jeez, _anger management…_hey! Someone shredded the brand new pillow/cushion case that I just bought! WTF! It was super expensive! HOW COULD THEY! _**WHEN I GET AHOLD OF THAT PERSON I WILL HURT THEM SO BAD THAT THEY'LL COMMIT SUICIDE…**_and no I do not have issues, that I haven't worked through….

"Draco I think its best if you just leave and go back to work. I'll pack up some casserole for you so don't worry about lunch." Breathing in a huge sigh I ushered him out of the door. "I'll see you back at work…."

"What about Mr. Anderson and 'Operation Jealousy'?" Draco asked, smiling at me with a hint of laughter in his eyes.

"You named it? Already?" Man was I impressed, I would be more impressed if he wasn't some freak ex-boyfriend of mine whom I cant remember ever being with. All Draco did though was smile and leaned towards me. Inching his perfect face closer and closer to mine until our lips met and let me tell you I really felt like chocolate right there because I felt like melting.

* * *

_**Flashback **_

"_**Draco! Oh my god! Don't scare me like that! Jeez! What are you doing here in the office?" Hermione asked, giving Draco that smothering sexy look. **_

"_**Well honey I was concerned that you were working over-time too hard. I mean we are working on the same project and I left already." Draco leaned in slowly and nibbled on her ear making her giggle. He then proceeded to capture her lips with his making her knees weak and collapsing onto him like melted chocolate.**_

_**End flashback

* * *

**_

I entered the building of my office before promptly bumping into _Lancy_, ew. She may have gorgeous hair and impeccable taste in clothing but man was she just **UG O LEE!** With a capital U! Hehehee man I'm a BIOTCH! Come on the girl had a HUGE, crooked freaking nose like some witch, a lazy eye AND she had _really_ bad acne scars that make her look like she has holes _everywhere_ on her face. Seriously I could probably pour drinks in those scars.

"Oh pardon me. I am so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. You must be…Hermione right? Joshua talks so much about you!" Lancy held out her hand towards me elegantly. Stupid bimbo. Rolling my eyes I gripped her hand HARD making her wince slightly, ha take that slut! Wait who was Joshua?

"J-Joshua?" Why does that name sound so familiar? Where have I heard it before! Oh yeah now I remember its that dude from The World Ends With You! Man I love that game….

Giggling like a stupid blond (A/N I know I am stereotyping but it works for the story, its not my personal opinion) schoolgirl. "Oh silly, Joshua is your boss: Mr. Anderson! I am surprised that you didn't know that! Almost everyone who _doesn't _go for his good looks knows that!" Lancy placed her fingers against her lips and giggled once more. "Well if you excuse me I really must be leaving now, I hope to see you in the future." And with that she started walking away. What the hell did she mean that people who don't go for his good looks know his name! I do NOT go for his good looks or his sexy 6-pack or his luscious ass! No I do not! I go for his, his…um, hmm, oh! His leadership qualities! Yeah he is one heck of a leader…hahahaa man I almost couldn't say that with a straight face.

"Ah yes congrats on getting engaged." But she didn't hear me on the account of me whispering, and also possibly from that account that she had already left…how rude. But man was I shocked! I thought that I knew almost everything about _Joshua_ Anderson but in fact I didn't know a thing. I couldn't believe it! I swear I saw all my hopes and dreams just crashing away. Although Joshua Anderson was one hell of a _hot_ name.

* * *

I dropped the package of food that I packed up for Draco in front of him. "I hope you like it. I charmed it so its still nice and hot."

Man why was the room suddenly getting so warm? Oh oh it must just be the steamy goodness that is my casserole, I do make a good casserole. But man did I feel slightly dizzy.

"Thanks Hermione, so when are we starting Op Jealous?" Draco clasped his hands together and leaned back on his office chair.

"Huh? Oh the 'Operation Jealousy' um well about that…I don't want to do it anymore." I quietly said.

"WHAT! Why?" Draco jumped out of the chair and stared at me in shock. "Isn't Mr. Anderson 'your future husband' you even have your whole life planned out!"

I didn't want to tell him that I didn't want to continue with the operation for two reasons: 1, I didn't feel comfortable being a fake couple with Draco, especially with that last kiss…why did I let him kiss me anyways. And 2, well I didn't want to try to steal a man whom I didn't know anything about. So I did the only thing to stall…I took out a Twix bar to give my self a moment.

"What are you doing?" A voice from behind me entered the room, turns out the two people that I didn't want to see today were currently residing in my office…that I am currently sharing with Draco until this project is over.

"Oh Joshua! We were just taking a break for lunch. Care to join us? Hermione made this incredible casserole. 3 cheese and mushrooms!" Draco happily spoke while I tried using my tongue to pry all the caramel out of my teeth before I spoke. Great though, even Draco knew Mr. Anderson's first name…and I have been working her for 2 years!

I stood up to greet Mr. Ander- I mean Joshua when suddenly the room started spinning and my head started pounding like crazy. I felt like throwing up but I didn't want to throw up in front of Joshua or onto Draco's shiny shoes! What was happening to me! I have never been this sick at work before! Oh my god!

I could hear voices far away calling to me…wait what the hell? That was way too dramatic REWIND! Stupid author man, this is a romantic-comedy, not some heart-wrenching dramatic sob story jeez!

All I could see was the soft floor constructed of hardwood. Nice and comfy until that is when I fell…hard and you know what somehow I fell hard on my head…how was that possible? I was standing up I should have fallen on my knees or something…ah the weird laws of physics how you deceive us all.

* * *

**Hey everyone I just wanted to say that I am soo freaking proud of this chappie! I felt like some of my chappies seemed like I was trying to hard to b funny but this chappie seemed to flow out of me lol. Also I am proud to say that this chappie is 2x as long as my usuals yay me! Lol.**

**Like always I love all your reviews and "harsh" criticism so plz continue, with the lovely comments! Also plz say something if something is bad about the story so I can make it better for you all (just don't comment of spp + grammer cause I noe I suc but most ppl get it so im not gonna bother 2 fix it srry!) **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11 **_

"_Hermione will you go out with me?" He asked looking at her with his hopeful grey eyes, how could she resist._

"_I love you Draco…." She was finally able to say it! Smiling at him, she snuggled closer into his chest as he kissed her forehead and told her over and over again that he loved her too._

"_Hey Hermione look! It's a snake and a loin going at it." He laughed at the irony of two house animals and she shook her head as she watched him. His hair falling into his eyes and his smile making her laugh.

* * *

_

"Hermione! Oh thank goodness she is waking up! Hermione! Can you hear me? Its Draco, man did you fall pretty hard!" I slowly opened my eyes to quickly shut them again due to the incredible white light that stung my eyes…wait white light? Oh My God I'm dying aren't I? DO NOT GO TO THE WHITE LIGHT I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!

Oh wait is that Draco talking to me…?

"Huh…what." I mumbled confused as hell to the certain whereabouts of where I was currently. I slowly sat up and looked, actually more like squinted at Draco and Joshua, whom at the moment had a smile on his face like me falling was funny to him. Jerk, well at least Draco looks concerned….

"Oh man my head hurts!" I looked around the room to find myself in a small enclosed hospital-off-white coloured room and began to panic. I'm in a mental ward like in one of those movies where they think your crazy! Oh! My! God! "WHERE THE FUCK AM I?"

"Woh I did not know that she could scream that loud, sounds like a freaking banshee or something…actually that's offensive to banshee's everywhere because I think she's worse then banshee's…" Joshua laughed at his little joke as he stood staring at me in amusement. Greeeeaaatt _now_ he notices me, not when I first came, and not in the 2 years that I have worked with him , but NOW when I probably look like a witch (no pun intended) and on top of that I was freaking out like some crazed rhino who escaped from the zoo!

"Hon-honey? Your in St. Mungo's right now. You um fell pretty hard and some of the medi-witches couldn't revive you and figured that you needed a higher level of professional help." Draco placed his hand on top of mine and a sense of calm washed over me, it reminded me of when we first began dating.

"OK men out! Hermione and I have some serious girl-to-girl talking to do because obviously I don't have a **CLUE** as to what's going on! Oh and don't worry Draco the Healer said she's fine but you should go and talk with him he has some important _issues_ to discuss to you about a certain _potion_." Ginny stared at Draco curiously as he gulped loudly and walked out of the room with Joshua.

"OK spill." Ginny came and sat in a small plastic chair near my bed with a determined look on her face.

"Well I guess I'll start from the beginning: Draco turned out to be my bosses brand new assistant, there's a rumour that he might be taking over Joshua's, that's Mr. Anderson's first name, job. Next thing I know Joshua's gets engaged and I thought that he would be better off with me so when Draco and I had to do a project together I thought I would use Draco to try and make Joshua angry and jealous. Then I regain some of my memory of Draco and I having a relationship and I freaked. Draco still wanted to continue with "Operation Jealousy" and I thought I did too. Then I bumped into Lancy, Joshua's fiancee, and I found out for the first time in 2 years what Mr. Anderson's first name was. In 2 years of working for him and falling for him, having our life planned out I didn't even know his _first name_. That made me realise that I didn't know anything about Mr. Anderson. So I didn't want to continue with Op Jealousy so I called it off. Then I faint and wake up hear." I breathed out a HUGE sigh of relied to finally have everything off my chest.

"Haven't you noticed that your memories have been coming back a lot sooner and faster then in those 2 years of nothing popping out?" Ginny inquired. Looking at me worriedly.

"Actually I never really thought about it…why?" I asked now slightly worried that something was wrong with me.

"Well it turns out that Draco moving into your department and your memories suddenly coming back is not a coincident." Ginny paused for some dramatic effect, I know she really wants to be in one of those muggle soap operas but why does she have to do it now? These are the Days of Our Lives people! They don't last forever!

"What do you mean?" I asked, sitting up and turning my body more towards her.

"Well when they were examining you they found traces of some potion that some of the people down at your old department concocted. Seems like a lot of the "lost memories" cases happened after wizards and witches were attacked by certain animals. Draco was in charge of the project and development of the potion. You see the potion was to help speed up the process of regaining their memories. It seems like Draco has been slipping you some of the potion. Also that's why he became Mr. Anderson's assistant because he was able to successfully make the potion, and since it helps better in the medical departments they transferred him here. He is taking over Mr. Anderson's job because Mr. Anderson is being transferred to America with Lancy, since she works at their ministry." I gazed stupidly at Ginny, SAY WHAT? What the hell is up with all these freaking twists?

Oh look the room is spinning again…it kind of looks like one of those swirl lollipops except without colour. Oh so pretty….

"Hermione? Are you still with me?" I felt a firm hand shake my arm in a attempt to bring me back to earth.

"Yeah I'm just trying to digest everything. Well now we know that the potion works wonders, my memory is back. All of it. I remember how Draco and I got together, how we broke up, how I accidentally grabbed that bottle of beeswax instead of horses tongue when I was working on that potion before the it blew in my face. I even remember how _bad_ it smelled, eh it smelled like burning _poop_." I wrinkled my nose at the memory.

Well now I know why I slept with Draco and let him kiss me without being disgusted because my stupid body was still attracted to him and acted on its own free will. Stupid body, its just like that time where I said I wasn't going to go skinny dipping in the Great Lake the night right before graduation and then somehow I was cold and naked and was being rubbed against that Giant Squids "son" and a horny merman.

"So now what?" Ginny smiled at me and patted my arm.

"I don't know." I replied.

* * *

I was released from the hospital a couple hours later and Joshua let me go home for the rest of the day. Ginny decided that I needed some company and Draco was no where in sight.

"You know what Ginny I remember my very first kiss. It was with my neighbour, Leroy Green. I, at the time was so _in like _with him and I thought he was the hottest, coolest guy in the world. In reality, he didn't have acne but really bad scars, an oily face complete with oily hair and braces. When we kissed it was _horrible_! He was sloppy and I felt like he was eating my face off." I laughed at the memory, wondering what Leroy was up to now.

"Why did you break up with Draco?" Ginny passed my some tea and sat next to me, one leg under her and her other leg swinging up and down since she wasn't tall enough to reach the end of the couch.

"I wanted a career and he wanted a family. I was scared, even though he said he would wait for me and that we could have a family anytime we wanted. He seemed so happy but I felt like there was something _missing_. I just couldn't figure out what it was." I whispered, staring down at my untouched steaming mug of hot, delicious tea. Hmm I would rather have some coffee though…I wonder if I should ask Ginny to get it for me, but she probably bite my head off and say that she's not my slave….

"Then I started thinking about how our kids would look like, and I could picture a miniature version of Draco running around or a adorable little girl with the same grey eyes and I realised that the part that was missing was the fact of having children and watching them grow up. It was to late though because I had already broken up with him. I hate when I realise things to late. Like that time where I thought I wanted to be part of the snowball fight with Ron and then I realised that I hate snow….sometimes I wonder about myself…." Sighing I looked over at Ginny for her response, she just sat there. I poured my heart-wrenching, ok so it wasn't heart-wrenching but it was sentimental, I think, and she just sat there. Thanks.

"Damn girl you got issues." Ginny commented.

"Gee Ginny thaaaaaanks." I lightly hit her arm.

"No seriously, you got problems. One moment your this and doing that, the next you completely do a 180! And where was I to help you get you through this? Oh I don't know maybe at home wondering how your coping and wondering if you needed my help?" Ginny eyed me in mock anger. Then she smiled, "Everything will work out for the better."

* * *

**Okay so I am a little iffy about this chapter. I hope it answered some questions and cleared most things up. I know that some of you think that the story is a little too rushed but as I read, and re-read then re-re-read I felt like it was a little to fast but otherwise at a good pace so I am not changing the speed.**

**I do plan on finishing the story in a couple of more chapters cause I do see the end in sight but if you strongly disagree then I will keep it longer, its just I really feel that she needs all of her memories back at this point. Thanks for reading and remember READ AND REVIEW! **

**Much obliged. 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

_Draco leaned in closer to her and for a moment she swayed in her spot instead of holding her ground. His breath smelled like English mints and his clothes had a wisp of cologne that she couldn't place. _

_She almost automatically tilted her head upwards to reach his then she realised what was going to happen and she quickly stepped back and shoved on Draco's chest to push him away._

"_We shouldn't, we'll get in trouble. Relationships aren't allowed between co-workers in the department." Hermione whispered._

"_Don't." Was all he said before he grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest and grabbed her chin, making her look at him._

_She was attracted to him alright and her heart began racing through her chest before he once again lowered his head and gently pressed his lips somewhat lovingly against hers.

* * *

_

Ginny had called Harry to help re-locate some of my stuff to their house as Ginny had insisted on having me stay there for a couple of days just to make sure that I was okay and that I didn't or wouldn't faint again in the near future.

"Pansy said that she'll be coming over later on tonight. Ron cant make it though something about taking a break from girls or something, Harry wont be home either, he's going to be with Ron…although knowing those two they wont have anything that doesn't involve us getting mad at them to do so they probably will be stopping here later on also." Ginny rambled on in our taxi on the way to her house. I tried to pay attention but I still slightly drugged up from the drugs at the hospital to really care. But don't tell Ginny that, she'll chop me up like Jason Voorhees's mother if she found out that I don't pay attention to her.

10 minutes later we were rolling into Ginny's driveway that lead into the small complexes where they lived. I stared at a lonely golden bench right outside that main doors as Ginny rambled on. It looked so alone that bench and I wondered briefly about sitting on it. Then I realized…that it's a bench.

"…Okay well most of the necessary things that you might need should be in the guest bedroom already…Hermione? Did you hear me?" Ginny waved her small hand in front of my face quickly before pinching my cheek…hard.

"OW! Hey yeah I was listening geez…hey Ginny?" I whispered as I moved to the trunk of the taxi to help her with my luggage. "Do you think that I have another chance with Draco?" I sounded pathetic and hopeful but the thought of having at least a small chance made me wonder and left a feeling within my stomach that I couldn't quite place.

"Honestly? I think that its gone on for far too long and if you still feel the way that you did when you guys first starting going out then yes you have a chance." Ginny turned towards me with her hands on her hips. "If he's doing all of this now then it means he still loves you Hermione. But remember you did end the relationship and you may have changed your mind but you have to ask yourself: do you really want it?"

We stared at each other a moment as I tried to think of an answer but my stupid brain was on sleep mode so I just gawked at her. I didn't know if I wanted it anymore, I didn't know how I really felt about Draco and as much as I didn't want to admit it to myself, I couldn't actually see us together in the future. Even with all my memories of our times together.

We just weren't meant to be. Ugh my brain hurts, now you wake up? Stupid brain…I need a drink. Maybe a good glass of that fire whiskey I had sneakily packed….

* * *

After we hauled our luggage, well my 5 big ass suitcases of **my** luggage, I decided that it was time for a good old fashioned bubble bath! Yay me! Plus I didn't take a shower this morning so I reek! But don't tell….

I got myself comfortable in the tiny black tub with the bubble floating up towards my face. My mind started wondering as I closed my eyes, I ended up remembering when Draco and I first started dating back in the lab. Our stolen kisses behind veils of potions, the small smirks in the hallways, the aching feeling of when we weren't near each other.

My eyes opened slowly and my lips curled into a small sad smile. I knew my decision, so it was time to get out of the bath, well that and the fact that Ginny was pounding on the washroom door telling me not to drown since I had been in here for the past hour. She actually though for a moment that I disappeared like a ghost because the shower curtains were trying to kill me! Shower curtains aren't dangerous…but now as stare at them I think that they're just perverted….

The owl with the letter I had scrawled on flew swiftly out the window, its long brown feathers gracefully sailed with the wind. I slouched into the couch waiting for the reply anxiously, my heart beating rapidly. I had spoken to Ginny briefly before sending off my letter and she had agreed that it was the right thing to do. That I was ready to move on.

About 25 minutes later it came, and disrupting me from my favourite show that was playing joyfully on the television. Jumping at the sound of scratches on the window nearest me I swiftly got up and creaked open the window.

The owl stuck out its leg with the attached parchment dutifully before retrieving its reward and zooming into the warmth of the living room.

My hands shook as I opened the letter and peered inside. The cursive black handwriting stared jauntily out at me. I easily recognized his writing and smiled that same sad smile that had graced my lips earlier.

He wanted the same thing. To move on.

_**3 years later**_

"Oh I want some of those roses mixed with these roses." I gushed tugging on my fiance's arm.

"What's the difference? They're roses!" He drawled, scowling at a bright red petal that had fallen off.

"WHAT! They're different! Cant you tell? We need the perfect combination of the "bees knees" and the classic "crimson" rose." I practically screamed, my face brimming with shock.

"The only difference is that they're different colors, who cares?!" He rolled his eyes as his shoulders slouched slightly in knowing defeat. He didn't even know why he even bothered, he knew what was coming when he did this. But he couldn't help it, he loved her angry face and the cute way her nose scrunched up and her eyes blazed into a honey golden color.

"I CARE! Maybe this wedding was a mistake…." I pretended to look away hurt. Any second now….

"Huh? No! Um I care too Hermione! Really! This wedding is not a mistake!" He declared, his chest puffing out slightly. Laughing I smirked at him.

"Then you'll co-operate?" I teased leaning into his slightly flushed face. His blond hair falling constantly into his stormy eyes. Nodding he pulled her close and put his head on top of hers lightly.

"I'm so glad that we decided to move on with **our** lives." Sighing happily I rested my cheek against his strong chest.

"Hey I only purposed (again) last week!" He exclaimed.

"I'm not talking about _now_…." I whispered so quietly I wasn't even sure that he had heard me. I could feel his body moving when he softly chuckled.

"I love you so much Hermione." He leaned towards my ear as he whispered back. His breath tickling my skin.

"I love you too Draco."

* * *

**Heh HEH HEEHHH? Lol that was random sorry. OMG (lol) I AM SO SUPER EXTREMELY SAD AND ASHAMED TO SAY THAT I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SUUUUUUUUUPPPPPER LONG! Seriously I don't even remember when it was the last time that I uploaded. I don't really have an excuse as to why…just that I forgot. I don't quite like the ending but oh well I'm still pretty happy!  
**

**DON'T KILL ME! (unless you don't really care then I'm just sorry)**

**IT'S THE END! LOVE IT HATE IT COMMENT!!!!!!**

**Listening to: **

"**Mr. Traveling Man" by TOKIO, E.L.F Zone's SJ.13, FT ISLAND OFCOURSE, CN BLUE, and BIG BANG (right now I am soooo loving their song "Wonderful")**


End file.
